


How To Make Friends

by the_only_education_worth_having



Series: Requested Fics [26]
Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: ? non-con sex in past, F/M, Fake Orgasm, Gen, Never Have I Ever, Sex Talk, Strangers to Friends, sex confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 10:53:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16094201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_only_education_worth_having/pseuds/the_only_education_worth_having
Summary: Funny how an elevator can bring people together





	How To Make Friends

**Author's Note:**

> Hi so I was reading the 100 questions and got an idea for an imagine with Lexie grey from greys anatomy where her and the reader are trapped in the lift for hours and start sharing stories and then lexie asks "have you ever faked an orgasam" then the reader tells her the story of his first girlfriend and how she never satisfied him and she tells him about an ex (Mark for example) who never pleased her  
> panicatthewhoz

‘Wait, hold the elevator!’ a young woman shouted as she ran frantically from near the end of the corridor. Her hair was flowing behind her as she moved and the stacks of charts she was holding threatened to drop from her tight grip from the speed of movement. I pressed the hold button as she moved towards me and barrelled into the elevator barely able to halt herself from hitting the back wall she was moving so fast. ‘Thanks,’ she said breathlessly, ‘I’m late for rounds and if I miss another Yang will be on my ass and it’ll only give her another reason to hate me and I don’t know why she does hate me because I’ve never really done anything to her, well not really-’

She paused and looked at my face which I can only assume held a bewildered expression as I didn’t know her from Adam. Suddenly her face became all crimson as she started to stutter as if trying to force the words that had spilt from her mouth not two seconds ago back into her mount, ‘a-a-and I just realised I don’t even know you and you don’t know me or Dr Yang so anything I tell you is completely irrelevant because you’re completely not interested and I’m rambling again, aren’t I?’  
‘It’s okay,’ I chuckled, ‘how about we start with something more simple before we get into your life story, like what floor do you want?’  
‘Um, 5 please,’ she laughed before she manoeuvered her stack of files so she could tuck a stray strand of hair behind her ear.  
‘Of course,’ I said as I pressed the number five button before pressing number six for me, ‘I’m Y/N, by the way.’  
‘Lexie, Lexie Grey.’

The elevator whirred and I felt the familiar jolt in the pit of my stomach as it started its upward incline. It moved for less than a couple of seconds before it came to a grinding halt and dropped just a little. I grabbed the rail as did Lexie, allowing the charts to clatter to the floor and papers to be dropped everywhere, ‘shoot!’  
‘Oh crap,’ I said dropping down to help her scramble everything into a relatively neat pile. Once we came back up our attention was caught by the matter at hand, ‘double that.’  
‘Are we stuck do you think?’ as she said it the lights flickered and went off completely.  
‘Think so,’ I said with a sigh before I slipped out my phone out of my pocket, ‘aaaaand I’ve no cell service.’  
‘I have,’ she said, ‘I’ll call the front desk.’  
She dialled her phone as I leant back against the cool metal rail and listened to a one-sided conversation, ‘yeah. Completely stuck….mmmhmm…how long?!? Really? Okay, thank you.’  
‘Not a lot of luck, huh?’  
‘No,’ she grimaced, ‘it’s gonna be a while she said.’  
‘We better settle in then,’ I sighed as I got myself gently to the floor. She sat opposite me straight away.

Three hours later

‘Never have I ever cheated,’ Lexie said.  
‘Nah,’ I replied with a chuckle, ‘I’m a nice boy.’  
‘Me either. You go,’ she said. It turns out that when Barbara from the front desk said it would be a while she meant it. We had been stuck for over three hours and after reordering all of Lexie’s files and getting to know each other loosely we decided to play some games. A game of guess who was our first attempt but her eidetic memory was virtually unbeatable and she ended up guessing whoever I chose in around 5 guesses. Never have I ever was our next port of call. ‘Never have I ever done it when someone was in the room,’ I said before taking a sip of the lukewarm bottle of water, that had been rolling around the bottom of my bag for a couple of days, we were sharing for this game, ‘my ex was kinda into it.’ Lexie blushed and shook her head, ‘almost. We didn’t think anyone was in the on-call room too. I stopped as soon as I did. Okay… never have I ever faked an orgasm.’

There was a dip in the conversation for a minute before I picked up the bottle of water and sipped it.  
‘Really?’ she asked her eyebrows almost at her hairline in shock, ‘I didn’t think-’  
‘What because I’m a guy?’  
‘Well yeah…’ she said trailing off.  
‘We can. As a doctor, you should know that’ I chuckled, ‘and hey what about you-you never said?’  
‘I have,’ she said reaching forward for the bottle, ‘but I want to hear your story first before I tell you mine.’  
‘Okay,’ I sighed.  
‘So,’ I started, ‘I was dating this girl right. And she was gorgeous and cute but she was kind of insecure. She didn’t believe she was as attractive so she never trusted that I actually liked her.’  
‘That’s too bad.’

‘She thought I’d cheat on her or whatever I don’t know and she always tried to keep me happy. I mean I’m not complaining, I was happy with just being with her, she didn’t need to go out of her way or whatever. Anyway, as she got a bit more paranoid she started trying to use sex as a way to keep me around or something like that. It was nice for a bit but you know how it is after a long day at work you want nothing more than to eat, shower and then go to bed. She was adamant and saying no made her feel worse and I couldn’t cope with her moods and things eventually I gave in.’  
‘You had sex against your will?’  
‘No, no, no. I mean, yeah I shouldn’t have if I didn’t want to but I was a grown man, I should’ve chosen not to, anyway, some nights I’d be sweaty and tired and I’d just want my bed so we’d y’know and I’d pretend to finish so I could go to sleep.’  
‘Weren’t you still…y’know,’ she said bashfully pointing her index finger signalling what I assumed to be an erection.  
‘I was a 33-year-old man after a long days work, not a 12-year-old boy,’ I laughed, ‘it’s easier to put sex out of your mind when you’re nearing middle age.’  
‘Ah.’

‘Now you,’ I stated. She blushed Scarlett and I said, ‘I told you mine. You’ve gotta tell me yours.’  
‘I used to date a guy,’ she started before coughing a little, ‘an attending.’  
‘Ooh,’ I chuckled, ‘anyone I know?’  
‘I thought you didn’t work here?’  
‘I don’t but I’ve dabbled here quite a while, and I used to work with some of the attendings before they worked here,’ I shrugged.  
‘Well I’d rather not say,’ she said dropping her gaze before continued, ‘he was really sweet and he was a good friend-’  
‘-Not boyfriend, huh?’  
‘It’s complicated, really complicated. Anyway. He was renowned for being good in bed and he’d been with a lot of women before me, a lot, but he was sort of selfish. I assume with like girlfriends and stuff he made more of an effort but in a casual way he was more of a get the job done and leave sort of person.’  
‘Never went down huh?’  
‘That wasn’t really Mark’s, I mean his style,’ she said her eyes going wide as she uttered his name.  
‘Mark? Attending Mark? Mark Sloan?’ I asked with a laugh, ‘world acclaimed ladies man Mark Sloan never made you cum.’  
‘Don’t laugh!’ she said putting her hands over her eyes, ‘I never said never!’  
I chuckled as she cringed and I thought of all the shit Mark had once given me about him being the best player in the greater Seattle area and know I found out he couldn’t even get a girl off.  
‘It wasn’t all the time,’ she said and I could see her face fading into a frown as my laughter died, ‘it’s really not that big of a deal.’  
‘Sorry, sorry,’ I said, ‘Mark just talks a lot of smack about women that’s all. Glad to know he’s not a big of a hotshot as he thinks.’

We shared a small smile before I went to ask her another question but as I did the elevator lights came on and it started to move slowly. She stood and collected her things and I followed suit and before we knew it the doors were opening and we were greeted by a couple of firefighters. We thanked them and they checked the elevator over to make sure it was safe as Lexie and I said goodbye.  
‘It was nice getting to know you,’ she said, ‘even if we know a little bit too much about each other.’  
‘Hey, at least I can say I made a friend today.’  
‘We’re friends?’  
‘We can’t know that much about each other without being friends,’ I chuckled.  
‘True. Bye then.’  
As she turned to walk away she was greeted by a friendly face. Mark Sloan appeared as if from nowhere, a frantic look on his face, ‘‘Hey Lex they said you were trapped in an elevator-’  
As Mark continued to ramble, Lexi said nothing but turned to look at me. As her eye caught mine the large laugh I had been holding in escaped me and she too tittered as we looked at Mark who said, ‘what?’

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: Tumblr didnt tell me of all the inboxed i got so catching up as i can. Making fun of Mark made me sad :(


End file.
